Magical Girl Anon (6/4/2011)
Well. Slow night. Should I try writing tonight anyway? 5Yes 0No Very well. Then what to write? 4Continue with anon the magical girl 0Continue with anon the useless graduate 0Try a different route of the haunted house 3Try something new! I feel lucky.' ' Save corrupted. Try to restore file, or load last working save file? '''2Try to restore file (go from 5/31) 4Load working file (go from 5/30) '''So, what happened so far: 0You are entrusted with a briefcase from a guy hit by a truck. 0It had a human-augmented weaponry that turns you into a magical girl, of sorts. 0Your unit is a long-range unit prototype, with railgun. And, well, you transform. 1You head out to the convenience store after school's out. It's hot outside. Cool air greets you as the automatic door opens. Well, you want to get something. What do you want? 0Ice cream 0Ramen 1Shoujo manga 3Polar Sweat 0Cola Look, it's a refreshing, milky goodness in a bottle. Suddenly, you hear the screams, followed by "EVERYONE, GET DOWN!" It's a robbery! You didn't think that you'd experience one firsthand. 1Get down 0Try to run away 0Hide and try to call the cops 3"KHAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" Well, what better time to test out your getup for real than now, right? The store is filled with light, and you're back in your getup. Man, you'll never get used to this... Now, do you have something 0"I'll never forgive the bad guys like you!" 0"Someone's gonna be in a world of pain!" 0"How do you think would feel to be beaten by a little girl?" 2"TRANSFORM, COMPLETE!" 1Fuck your catchphrases. Attack! The robbers are dumbfounded. "What the hell, kid?" "Do you really want to die that badly?" Your getup looks cute, but that yelling was out of place. You've got their attention. I hope you're happy. 0Body check with your superhuman speed 0Use your railgun, which is obviously not for short-range combat 2Use your plasma sword, which will... erm, disarm them 3Use your railgun as a melee weapon 1Use your speed to... run away. A little girl shouldn't blow off someone's head, right? "Hurk!" You move with amazing speed to take down one of them. Your body feels so light! You move onto another one. The gun feels awkward for it. 1Keep beating them until they are unconscious 3Strike a pose / victory dance 1Ask to call the cops 2Dash out You twirl around your railgun. Everyone's looking at you, confused. The robbers are moaning, on the floor. Is that... blood on your barrel? Whatever. Do you have any last words? 0"This is what happens when you mess with me!" 0"Someone, call the cops!" 3"Was I cute? Uguu~" 0"Hooah!" 0"Mission Complete!" You hear a siren from the distance. The cops soon arrive and take the robbers away... in stretchers. A cop lady walks up to you as cops fill the scene. "Did you do this, kid?" 0"Yes." 0"No." 0"It's none of your business." 4"Sure did!" 0Dash out. "Well, it could've been dangerous, you should've been careful! They had guns." What, does she not see your BFG in your hands? She sighs. "Anyway, I didn't expect a HA user here. Who are you with?" 0"...with?" 0Tell your story. 0"I'm not telling you!" 4"My name is Anon, and I am a student!" "I... see." She looks confused. "Well, I would like to ask you a few questions at the police stations, about robbers and what happened today. Is that all right?" 1"Yes." 0"No." 0"Erm, I don't know..." 1"Do you know who I am?" 0Dash out. Screw you guys, I'm going home. 6No little girl will get your attention. 1I hope you're happy. 1Or something.